Shifting Stars
by Altega
Summary: While venturing out, the crew of the Enterprise find themselves the focal point of a centuries old civil war of titanic proportions.
1. Ancient Contact

Captain's Log. Star Date: 2267.8

After a long wait on Yorktown, I have finally been able to get clearance for myself and my crew to board at last. The Enterprise. With or without the 'A' on the hull, she's still home. Our home. Speaking of which, I have also just received word about the last member of our family; Jaylah. In spite of breaking more Academy rules than I did during my time, she's passed and has been officially assigned to engineering aboard ship per mine and Mr. Scott's recommendation.

I wouldn't have it any other way. Finally, we're home. We are all home.

Off the record, I am extremely proud of Jaylah's accomplishment in breaking my record. I've already got her a new speaker system and a good selection of classical Earth music as congratulations. I'm sure Scotty won't mind. -

* * *

 _226 Days out [Standard Shipboard Time]..._

The Enterprise had been steadily combing through the thick field of rock surrounding Altamid to further map it for future voyages by others into the frontier. So far all had been a steady hum to ship and her Captain but all that was about to change.

* * *

"Captain?"

Kirk turned back and got up from the command chair as Lieutenant Uhura concentrated more on her scanner board.

"What is it Miss Uhura?"

She turned back to him as she amplified the trace of what sounded to be a fragmented ... signal?

"I'm detecting a weak anomaly from within the nebula Sir."

Kirk's eyes tightened as his curiosity and caution perked up.

"Another survivor from Krall?"

He looked to his communications officer as she tried to further increase the feed from the oddity.

"Hard to say, but if I had to guess, this is something...much, much older."

Kirk turned and headed back to his chair.

"Lieutenant get a fixed set of coordinates on the signal, Mister Sulu take us out. Spock, notify Bones we may have to get someone in to Medical and have a survey crew at the ready."

Spock nodded once as he went to do so.

"Understood Captain."

He uttered smoothly as Sulu soon began navigating the Enterprise out into the rim of the nebula.

 _2 hours later..._

Sulu eased back on the power as the Enterprise came face to face with what could only be described as an alien vessel. It appeared to be smaller than the Enterprise, most likely intended for scouting operations.

Kirk turned to his first officer, eyes glued to the visual of the strange craft.

"Spock?"

His best friend could only turn slightly to him and barely speak above a whisper.

"I haven't the faintest idea Jim."

They both turned as someone let out a hiss, and just caught Uhura as she yanked her earpiece out.

"Lieutenant?!"

Spock was just a step ahead of Kirk as they both reached out for her but halted midstride as she held up her hand and waved them off that she was fine.

"Something just flooded my station."

Kirk immediately bristled and almost ordered for the Enterprise to open up her full battery from standby on the anomaly. Past experience had ingrained this instinct into him but he stopped and waited. If they were an enemy, they'd have struck by now, but nothing happened.

He turned to Dr. Wallace as she stepped up to the console and did a scan of it.

"It appears to be some type of Macro virus sir, but all its after is our linguistic database."

Kirk's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

As if answering his question a feminine voice suddenly boomed across the bridge.

"To all sentient beings in the Universe, I send this message. I am Sub-Commander Aurora from the planet Cybertron and this is a warning of the highest urgency."

Kirk waved down Dr. Wallace as she readied her counter program.

"Let it play, I want to hear this out."

The message continued on, unaware of the bridge's reaction.

"My planet was created through the miraculous force known simply to us as the Allspark. With the Allspark there was no strife, no inequity, no need for war. In my lifetime and that of the countless generations before we knew only peace. A peace which flourished under the reign of Optimus Prime, and Lord High Protector Megatron.

At first Prime and Megatron ruled as equals; the one fair, the other firm. But something changed in Megatron.

What happened next none of us saw coming. He struck at us from within with his loyal followers he christened as Decipticons, his goal was to possess the Allspark for his own twisted purposes.

Those of us loyal to Optimus Prime swore to defend the Allspark at all costs and took up the name Autobots."

There was a brief pause and before anyone could voice any of their own thoughts a new masculine voice spoke over the speakers.

"Sub-Commander Aurora, may I have a word please?"

The original narrator spoke, obviously flustered.

"Optimus Prime, Sir! Of course Sir!"

Jim had to bite back a small twitch in his lip, it seemed no matter where you went there would always be those larger than life characters you grew up hearing about but never thought you'd meet.

"Walk with me please."

There were several beats of silence and what sounded like a door opening and closing behind them.

"I understand that before the war you were an expert in deep space exploration."

There was a pause as though they had stopped.

"Yes sir I was. But what does that have to do with now if I may ask?"

There was a beat of silence before Optimus's voice spoke.

"I have a great burden that I must ask of you young Aurora."

There was a sound as though Aurora had just had her feet yanked out from under her.

"But Sir, wouldn't Jazz be more suited-"

Optimus cut in quickly.

"No, he does not have the experience I require for this task."

Silence was his reply so Optimus continued.

"You may decline this task if you so desire. I want you to take lead of preparations to send the Allspark into deep space."

There was another pause before Aurora's voice was heard.

"If the Allspark leaves though...Cybertron...All of us...We'd..."

There was the sound of foot steps, and then Optimus's voice came through again.

"None of our lives matter, the Allspark is all. With the Allspark new life can arise, whether here or elsewhere. Our tragic war has ravaged Cybertron, our defeat could mean the end of everything. That is why we must send the Allspark out into the great vast gulfs of space. Better that than to allow Lord Megatron to possess it, to corrupt it. What is your decision regarding what I have asked of you Sub-Commander?"

This time the pause seemed to stretch for even longer before Aurora spoke up again.

"I will have a list of all the needed materials and trusted personnel sent to you in one solar cycle Sir."

Her voice was calm but Jim could still feel a gleaming of Aurora's inner strength and spirit.

"Remember as long as there is hope, there is life. Perhaps the new life that will spring forth will be better than us."

There was some more footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. That was the last they heard Optimus Prime's voice as the message continued.

"When the time came, I had to do what was necessary to protect the Allspark from Megatron, I completed its randomized trajectory into frontier space and launched it while simultaneously deleting the data from the launch computers. At such a cost this was all achieved. I lost several friends that day, and a Scout was lucky to have survived at all. His arms and leg were all reattached but even with the Allspark and its power I'm not sure we could have saved his voice.

It is then decided that we too must venture out past Cybertronian space and secure the Allspark before Megatron finds it. I share my brother's doubts; Did I do enough? Perhaps as Megatron told him, all we'd done was delay the inevitable and perhaps help spread our war to other worlds."

The message seemed to be scouring through Uhura's terminal again for verbiage before continuing.

"I have recently arrived in an unknown charter of the universe and intercepted communications from intelligent beings. I feel the Allspark is close."

Kirk realized the message was playing out in the way similar to a Captain's log on board ship. It seemed appropriate given what they had found. Maybe they'd even find a clue to what happened or so he hoped as the message continued.

"I found it at last. The Allspark is found, and as Optimus said; new life did arise. They are a strange species yet even though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. They are capable of great compassion as well as great violence. They call their planet Earth."

The message seemed to be generating words again, but Kirk had fallen back in shock. Earth. Humanity's cradle. It appeared he wasn't the only one to be stunned by this revelation. Even Spock was seated.

"Transmissions from deep space validate my worst fears. The Decipticons are not far behind. I must do what is necessary to protect this planet. I cannot allow Humanity to pay for my kind's mistakes. I only wish I could be there as they took their first steps out into space. I have sent word to Optimus. If you are with us and the Human race, protect Earth. If you are against us and Humanity prepare yourself for the fight of your life. Autobot Sub-Commander Aurora, over and out."


	2. Trying to Communicate Part I

_10 Days after contact [Standard Shipboard Time]..._

The Enterprise had been slowly recovering from an unforeseen sock that none had expected.

After all it wasn't exactly everyday you came across an ancient alien spacecraft adrift in Frontier Space with a recording that threw everything you once knew about history, especially when it regarded your species' origin, out the nearest airlock.

And yet in that small amount of time something else was stirring aboard the vessel that would rattle the Enterprise once again. Less than the recording, but still rattle it nonetheless.

* * *

 **"Fury, we've been sitting on our afts for nine solar cycles now. What are we doing here?"**

The mentioned Fury turned to his fellow Mini-Con and merely sighed. Soundjaw lived up to his name more often than he cared to admit. As one of the few aboard that had an organic based alt mode that he coined as a 'beast mode,' Fury could understand Soundjaw's more...aggressive nature to a point. But even this was a bit much.

 **"Soundjaw cool your combustors and analyze the situation before us. You know as well as I do what the standard O-P is in this instance. First worry is the Cons. We were lucky enough that Sub-Commander was able to save all our chassis and the worst thing that happened to her was a scratch on her -"**

Soundjaw just snarled and cut him off with a furious swipe through the air with his wrist mounted tri claw before closing his fist at his side and trembling slightly while getting in close, bumping his helm against Fury's.

All the others turned as their sensors registered the rise in cabin temperature. A few cringed, some moved closer to pull Shadowjaw back when he lunged, still others actually seemed eager to see the action between their two senior First Officers as the work on restoring systems stopped altogether.

 **"I know the S-O-P you first class crankshaft! And you do not have to preach to me how she saved all our lives, especially when it was my fault they found us in the first place! All I want to know is that after all that we've done to ensure our safety, can't we at least raise comms with them?"**

Fury actually paused to process that thought as his optics locked on the oddly complicated craft that Soundjaw had waved to, drifting in front of them. It wasn't often but every other solar cycle Soundjaw did raise valid opinions. Turning back to the still fuming Soundjaw, Fury eased him back with a firm press to his front.

 **"And how would you propose we do that, without shocking the crew more so than we already have?"**

Soundjaw felt some of his internal working grind for a moment at the honest question without a trace of any condescending mock. Had Fury, the calm, logical and overall leader when the Sub-Commander was in alt mode just asked him for his opinion?

 **"Can this solar cycle get an weider?"**

He muttered offhand. A nano-click past before he felt a solid backhand from behind and he turned to growl at Hitch.

As one of the femmes that had escaped the fall of Cybertron with them she was as tough and iron-willed a bot now as the third ranking First Officer after himself and Fury, as she was when she once worked as both an architect and a builder.

 **"Well fearless leader, how do we talk to them?"**

Soundjaw wisely swallowed his growl and absently rubbed the front of his faceplates as he thought on her question.

He never forgot the time where his voice box had gotten her so aggravated with him that she had walked up and outright headbutted him before resuming her scheduled maintenance repairs. He'd gone to Depthfeather, a fellow 'beast,' to get that dent fixed before the backflow of energon burst and mixed with his internal combustors in a rather explosive fashion.

He mentally shook himself out of his reverie and turned to Maniac at the comms-station. Remembering how he aggravated Hitch gave his processor the beginning workings of an idea and he would jump on it. He'd work out the details as they occurred but if they so much as twitched wrong he'd give the command to Grindwhip to aim and destroy the other vessel.

He would not risk the Sub-Commander, not again.

 **"Broadcast a universal greeting on all frequencies Maniac, include all the low level ones too. If it can carry a signal, get a fix and send it. Make sure to encrypt."**

As Maniac nodded and set about doing so on his terminal with lightning speed, Soundjaw turned to Fury and gave an accepting bow while stepping aside.

 **"Just because we don't see any Cons on the scan doesn't mean they aren't hiding somewhere out there."**

Fury nodded and turned to the screen as they all waited, previous tasks and excitement forgotten, replaced by anxious nerves. Time to see if anyone was still aware enough on board to answer them.

Shadowjaw stood on his left, while Hitch took his right as Maniac continued the broad spectrum sweep.


	3. Trying to Communicate Part II

Captain's Log. Star Date 2913.6

After receiving an ancient signal from within the vicinity of Altamid, Enterprise has come across something beyond the belief of the imagination. Not only have we discovered a new, or rather I should say, new to us, technologically advanced civilization. But we have also uncovered what very well may be the vessel of the one who created Humanity itself.

Their civilization appears to be centered on some type of powerful object they call the Allspark, unknown in origins but known in its power to create worlds and fill them with life.

From what I have heard from the recording left behind by Sub-Commander Aurora, a civil war erupted on her home world of Cybertron leaving it war torn and uninhabitable. The Sub-Commander then acted on her orders from her Senior, one Optimus Prime and jettisoned the Allspark, unintentionally, to Earth.

She was then tasked with finding and alerting those of her group, the Autobots, to its location.

Then for reasons as of yet to be discovered, she flew her vessel here to the meteor belt surrounding Altamid.

I have sent my findings and all supporting information to Starfleet. My orders are now to find a way to tow the alien vessel to the nearest Star Base for an examination and then to deliver her to Earth for further examination and preservation in the archives somewhere.

I have gathered my senior officers in the wardroom to continue discussions on how best to approach Sub-Commander Aurora's craft for towing. Although we are still rather unsettled by her message, I feel I owe it to her. From one explorer to another. -

* * *

"Captain, Bridge."

Kirk bent forward and punched in the intercom.

"Go ahead Miss Sh'taaqel."

All around, Spock, Bones, Uhura as well as Scotty, Chekov and Sulu quieted. The message that Kirk assumed played out only on the bridge had in fact broadcast over the entire ship's system. Everyone from Scotty's engines to Bones' patients heard Sub-Commander Aurora as she spoke to them across the centuries.

"Sir, we're detecting a transmission...from the vessel."

Kirk sat back slightly before leaning in close again as everyone that had tried standing again after the first message from the vessel, resumed sitting in shocked surprise.

"Are you sure this isn't another recording Lieutenant?"

There wasn't even a beat of hesitation as she came back over the link.

"No Sir, this is live, repeating in a loop."

Kirk sat back again as Uhura bent forward and hit a series of keys.

"Patch it to the Wardroom Eth."

They waited for only a minute before a strange phrase began repeating in the room.

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Kirk looked to his fellows as the phrase repeated for a good few minutes, before Kirk pressed the link again.

"Thank you Lieutenant, keep us posted of any other developments."

He clicked it off as he sat back, before turning to look at his First Officer.

"Spock, there were no life signs aboard the ship, correct?"

Nodding, the Vulcan further elaborated.

"We ran through every scan known to us. Though given how advanced this ship is, it is entirely possible that its construction inhibits our scans. There is also the probability that life aboard does exist but not as we know it to."

Accepting the explanation with another nod, he turned to his oldest friend.

"Bones, could our scans pass over anyone if, say, they were in a cryogenic tube?"

The Doctor nodded slowly.

"It's entirely possible Jim, after all I didn't get a single alarm that time Khan's people were smuggled on board."

Turning to his Communications Officer, Kirk asked the question on all their minds.

"Miss Uhura, any idea what they're saying."

Sitting back, she pulled up the signal on her handheld terminal while fitting in her earpiece.

After a few tense seconds, she looked up with a confused face.

"The closest translation I can interpret from our linguistic databases is: Live long and prosper."

Everyone turned to the Science Officer, who only raised his eyebrows while he muttered.

"Well, that was certainly not expected."

Kirk snorted as he got up, the others gathered their materials and made to follow him to the bridge.

"Captain, might I hazard to guess what it is you are about to do?"

Kirk smiled and nodded.

"By all means Mister Spock."

He walked out onto the bridge as the others assumed their stations.

"You intend to try and reciprocate their greeting?"

Kirk nodded as he sat down, while an irritated Doctor stood next to him and voiced his concerns.

"And if we've by chance misinterpreted their phrase, what should we do then?"

Kirk shrugged as he sat back in his chair.

"We can always try warping out of here Bones."

The Doctor only rolled his eyes and huffed while Uhura responded to the offered greeting.

After several more tense moments, the signal simply transformed and broadcast itself over the ship once again.

 **"Hello, this is First Officer Fury of the Cybertronian Spatial Exploration Evaluation and Kinetic Energies Research Squadron _1-9-8-4_.**  
 **Identify yourself."**

Kirk had to smile at how much this alien sounded like Spock.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship _Enterprise_ , representing the United Federation of Planets. We have come into contact with your craft and understand its message. We hope that you will understand that our intent is to establish relations with you. We prefer the ways of peaceful contact, I speak for a vast alliance of fellow creatures who believe in the same thing."

There was another few moments pause until outer lights became visible to the bridge as the ship before them powered on and neatened its flight path.

 **"Approach the nearby planet your ship logs as Altamid, a delegation will come out to meet you."**

With that the ship easily prowled by the Enterprise as it made headway for the mentioned planet.

"Excellent."

Kirk replied more to himself as the sleek shape disappeared from view.

"Mister Scott have the transporter room standing by."

* * *

Kirk along with Spock, Scotty and Bones had materialized to the planet surface just as the alien ship broke atmosphere and easily landed fifty yards from them.

Walking forward slowly the group stopped short as the backend of the ship opened and out walked the strangest thing Kirk had ever seen.

Human sized machines that were easily seven feet tall but that was where the similarities ended. One had a visor with no obvious mouth and what appeared to be a hook and crank in their chest cavity. Another had reptilian eyes and obvious fangs jutting out of his lower jaw, while also holding a cloak of scales and spines over his left shoulder. Following up behind them was a massive bruiser from the looks of it, like the first he had a visor but a mouth set in a calm line, with what appeared to be a double barreled turret poking out from the left side of his head.

Slowly the larger one with the visor walked up to Kirk's group and when a foot apart bent down slightly to address them.

 **"Are you Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Commander of the Federation vessel _Enterprise_ , descendant of Captain George Samuel Kirk Senior, Commander of the Federation vessel ****_Kelvin_?"**

Kirk could only gasp softly before nodding up at the massive robot.

 **"My name is Fury, these are my fellow First Officers Soundjaw and Hitch, we are Miniaturized Constructs from the planet Cybertron."**

There was a small grunt from the left as one raised up his clawed right hand.

 **"But you can call us Mini-Cons for short."**

Soundjaw rumbled from the other side, right as another 'Mini-Con' clapped him on the back of the head.

Before an argument could begin amongst the trio, a soft almost lyrical voice called out from further up the ramp.

 _"Fury, Soundjaw, Hitch. That is enough."_

Slowly walking down the ramp with another Mini-Con that appeared to have white wings neatly folded into their back and avian feet, stood a cyan colored female with all the grace and poise of a young adult human. Her white hair was done up in some Bob haircut Kirk had never seen before while the black flight suit hugged and accented her curves perfectly. She had a silver belt around her waist as well as silver colored shoulder guards that merged into the upper arms and formed part of the collar on either side of her neck while the boots appeared to have a heel that made her eye level with him.

She slowly eased over to Kirk while the Mini-Con, who was obviously serving in a medical capacity, ran his scanners over her continuously. The others ceased their bickering, snapped to, and offered salutes.

Kirk smiled as their eyes met. Unlike normal humanoids he had encountered, hers' were pitch black and seemed to have stars twinkling in them.

 _"Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, I am Sub-Commander Aurora of the SEEKERS Unit-1984. It is nice to meet you."_

Kirk remembered himself and saluted her as he had seen the Mini-Cons do.

"Likewise Sub-Commander."

She smiled as she returned the salute.


End file.
